List of Batman (1960s series) Episodes
This is a list of episodes from ''Batman'' (1960s series). Season One 1. Hi Diddle Riddle 2. Smack In The Middle 3. Fine Feathered Finks 4. The Penguin's A Jinx 5. The Joker Is Wild 6. Batman Is Riled 7. Instant Freeze 8. Rats Like Cheese 9. Zelda The Great 10. A Death Worse Than Fate 11. A Riddle A Day Keeps The Riddler Away 12. When The Rat's Away, The Mice Will Play 13. The Thirteenth Hat 14. Batman Stands Pat 15. The Joker Goes To School 16. He Meets His Match, The Grisly Ghoul 17. True Or False Face 18. Holy Rat Race 19. The Purr-Fect Crime 20. Better Luck Next Time 21. The Penguin Goes Straight 22. Not Yet, He Ain't 23. The Ring Of Wax 24. Give 'Em The Axe 25. The Joker Trumps An Ace 26. Batman Sets The Pace 27. The Curse Of Tut 28. The Pharaoh's In A Rut 29. The Bookworm Turns 30. While Gotham City Burns 31. Death In Slow Motion 32. The Riddler's False Notion 33. Fine Finny Fiends 34. Batman Makes The Scenes Season Two 35. Shoot A Crooked Arrow 36. Walk The Straight And Narrow 37. Hot Off The Griddle 38. The Cat And The Fiddle 39. The Minstrel's Shakedown 40. Barbecued Batman? 41. The Spell Of Tut 42. Tut's Case Is Shut 43. The Greatest Mother Of Them All 44. Ma Parker 45. The Clock King's Crazy Crimes 46. The Clock King Gets Crowned 47. An Egg Grows In Gotham 48. The Yegg Foes In Gotham 49. The Devil's Fingers 50. The Dead Ringers 51. Hizzoner The Penguin 52. Dizzonner The Penguin 53. Green Ice 54. Deep Freeze 55. The Impractical Joker 56. The Joker's Provokers 57. Marsha, Queen Of Diamonds 58. Marsha's Scheme Of Diamonds 59. Come Back, Shame 60. It's The Way You Play The Game 61. The Penguin's Nest 62. The Bird's Last Jest 63. The Cat's Meow 64. The Bat's Kow Tow 65. The Puzzles Are Coming 66. The Duo Is Slumming 67. The Sandman Cometh 68. The Catwoman Goeth (A Stitch In Time) 69. The Contaminated Cowl 70. The Mad Hatter Runs A Foul 71. The Zodiac Crimes 72. The Joker's Hard Times 73. The Penguin Declines 74. That Darn Catwoman 75. Scat! Darn Catwoman 76. Penguin Is A Girl's Best Friend 77. Penguin Sets A Trend 78. Penguin's Disasterous End 79. Batman's Anniversary 80. A Riddling Controversy 81. The Joker's Last Laugh 82. The Joker's Epitaph 83. Catwoman Goes To College 84. Batman Displays His Knowledge 85. A Piece Of The Action 86. Batman's Satisfaction 87. King Tut's Coup 88. Batman's Waterloo 89. Black Widow Strikes Again 90. Caught In The Spider's Den 91. Pop Goes The Joker 92. Flop Goes The Joker 93. Ice Spy 94. The Duo Defy Season Three 95. Enter Batgirl, Exit Penguin 96. Ring Around The Riddler 97. The Wail Of The Siren 98. The Sport Of Penguins 99. A Horse Of Another Color 100. The Unkindest Tut Of All 101. Louie The Lilac 102. The Ogg And I 103. How To Hatch A Dinosaur 104. Surf's Up! Joker's Under! 105. The Londinium Larcenies 106. The Foggiest Notion 107. The Bloody Tower 108. Catwoman's Dressed To Kill 109. The Ogg Couple 110. The Funny Feline Felonies 111. The Joke's On Catwoman 112. Louie's Lethal Lilac Time 113. Nora Clavicle And The Ladies' Crime Club 114. Penguin's Clean Sweep 115. The Great Escape 116. The Great Train Robbery 117. I'll Be A Mummy's Uncle 118. The Joker's Flying Saucer 119. The Entrancing Dr. Cassandra 120. Minerva, Mayhem And Millionaires Batman '66 123: "Riddler's Ruse Part 1: The Mirth From Above" 124: "Riddler's Ruse Part 2" 125: "Riddler's Ruse Part 3" 126: "Emperor Penguin Part 1" 127: "Emperor Penguin Part 2" 128: "Chandell's Chanteuse" 129: "Joker Sees Red" 130: "Batman Hunts The Dead" 131: "Scrambled Eggs" 132: "The Hatter Takes The Crown" 133: "A Chase In London Town" 134: "The Clock King Strikes!" 135: "The Sandman Says Goodnight" 136: "Batman Sleeps Tight" 137: "The Tail Of The Tiger Topaz" 138: "The Conquerer Bookworm" 139: "The Inevitable Jail-Term" 140: "The Kissing Cossack" 141: "The Fiend Is False Part 1" 142: "The Fiend Is False Part 2" 143: "Joker's Layoff Riot" 144: "King Tut Barges In" 145: "Bat In Time Again!" 146: "Zelda's Great Escape!" 147: "Caught By The Cape!" 148: "Showdown With Shame!" 149: "Mr. Freeze Breaks The Ice" 150: "Batman Doesn't Play Nice" 151: "The Butler Did It!" 152: "Cleopatra's Reign" 153: "The Joker's Big Score" 154: "Gotham Goes Ho Ho Ho" Notes *The theme song for the series was created by composer Neal Hefti. Category: Batman (1960s series) Episodes